


My Secret Love

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky crying, F/M, Happy Ending, Pining, bucky getting hugs and cuddles, female reader being in love with bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: person on tumblr asked for bucky coming to female readers door crying and what she would do and this turned into a pining fic.





	My Secret Love

As long as you could remember, you had been in love with James aka Bucky Barnes. In history class, when you watched the news footage of him as the winter soldier fighting captain Rogers. You never believed he was the bad man everyone was out to make him and Steve had only made it even more clear he wasn’t when James turned himself in after saving Steve from drowning.

No you couldn’t remember a time you were not in love with the man, just something always spoke to you about him, but it was your secret to keep and you never shared it, to afraid you would look like a fool if you were turned down.

Being one of the younger avengers didn’t help matters you thought. You were only just turning 22 and James was well near 30 now so you were certain the age gap would be just another thing that would make it not work.

Still you made friends, really good friends with Steve, Wanda, Clint and the whole lot of them honestly which included Bucky.

He was in a much better place then he was just two years ago and you loved seeing him happy and blossoming again. You watched him go from looking like a scared kitten to a man who’s life he wanted to take hold of and never let go.

His beauty only grew and not because he dressed a bit better now or washed his hair. It shined from the inside, this beautiful soul that had to do monsterish things for over 70 years. His soul was still intact, still lovely and it showed when he smiled or blushed or said good morning to everyone.

No you couldn’t say anything to him, you were content just seeing him be happy again.

___________________

James showing up at your door at 2am crying and looking like a drowned rat surprises you, but wordlessly you pull him into your apartment and shut the door before hugging him to you. Your good at hugs, everyone on the team says so, even Tony.

Bucky hugs back sniffling and still crying and you just hold him, his crying tugging at your heart strings. You raise one of your hands to start carding through his hair and hum a simple song he loves. One of the classic ones from the 40′s he loved more then any other song.

At some point you move to the couch and just let him hold you as long as he wants, your heart greedy for any time you can have with him in your arms like this.

“What happened?” You finally ask softly, hands slowly starting to braid his hair with a lazy pace, the action soothing him as he hugs you still.

“Had a bad dream.” He whispers, voice sounding rough from all the crying.

“I have you now it’s ok.” You whisper, heart beating fasting, hoping your words don’t give you away to much.

“I know, you always do….I always feel so safe with you.” He replies….almost shyly.

You bite your bottom lip wanting to tell him so bad, but….he deserves better then someone like you, your just a simple girl.

“You wanna know something else?” He continues.

You nod your head not knowing what else to say and are….shocked into silence by his lips suddenly pressing onto your yours with passion, nothing held back, it’s like he is trying to pour everything he feels for you into the kiss and….now its your time to cry as you kiss him back with longing.

When you both need air, he just barely leans back, but it’s enough to see his eyes and you both just stare at each other offering the other tiny shy smiles, but it’s not hard to see you both care for each other and it makes your heart sing even more so when he surges forward to kiss you again.

Bucky is suddenly feeling much, much better.


End file.
